


With love;

by bchekov



Series: This side of paradise [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: Early on, Killua was taught that there are two kinds of hurt.





	With love;

Early on, Killua was taught that there are two kinds of hurt. The bad hurt and the good hurt.

The bad hurt is the one that makes your chest sting and fills your head with lead, it clouds your thoughts and turns them into poison; the good hurt is a tide washing over your body, leaving nothing behind but ache and relief, it knocks the breath out of you and doesn’t let you catch it. He also learns told that the good hurt is generally preferred because, unlike the bad hurt that brushes the surrounding people, it only pains the individual.

–

“Killua, hey, Killua!” Gon whines and pulls at his sleeve. Killua stops abruptly and turns to face the other, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

“What?” he snaps. Gon makes a show out of pouting, reminding him of Alluka the other day when he told her he, ironically, didn’t have time to pick flowers, and _god he’s so cute_.

All of a sudden there’s a weight on his chest, pressing down and slowly climbing its way up, and Killua just about breaks there and then.

"Excuse me," he says, choking back petals on the back of his throat. "I need to use the bathroom."

He covers his mouth with his right hand, and hold his stomach with the other as he dashes to the closest alley. His throat tightens painfully. He bends over and claws at the front of his shirt. It hurts so much. He falls to his knees and the last thing he hears is the before sunflowers force their way up is the faint call of his name.

–

What he isn’t told, however, is that the good hurt is much more merciless.


End file.
